BEST DUNGEON EVER ¦ Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED 8
Jared finds another Triforce piece being held by Stelfos, before going back to get another one. Synopsis Jared rambles about watching himself going insane. "The only YouTube channel where you're discouraged from watching! But seriously, stay, it's fun watching Jared go insane!" Jared is trying to find anything. "I don't think you can spirit bomb the game Jared..." Jared needs to find the step ladder to get the silver arrows. "Step ladder = important!" Jared finds a new secret, and discovers level 1! "Progress!" Jared gets excited. He instantly gets the heart container after killing three enemies. He finds the map, and the step ladder all within a few rooms of each other! "Sweet sweet mercy!" He finds the compass and knows where the Triforce is. Jared decides to leave the keys and ignores them. The old man's hint actually helped in this dungeon as Dodongo actually appeared. Jared discovers the bow in the Triforce room! "We're in business now baby!" Jared finds a Stelfos carrying the Triforce! Another Stelfos brags that he is carrying the Triforce. Jared kills him too, and this time takes the Triforce. "Another giant dorito in the bag!" Jared leaves the dungeon, and needs to find the other dungeons. "Who cares, let's beat this bitch!" Jared wonders why he isn't writing stuff down. Jared checks the desert for secrets. Jared thinks about getting the light arrows. "Get them bastards! We're gonna shoot Ganon in the ass!" Jared gets pushed backwards through a door, and is surprised by it. "Dope moon walk skillz!" Jared pretends that he meant to do it. He gets the arrows. Jared explains that arrows cost rupees. Sam corrects him each time by placing "*Dollar" on the screen each time. Jared heads over to dungeon 5. "Let's Step (Ladder) all over this dungeon!" "Comon' you know that was good word play." Jared realizes that he forgot to get the magic sword. Jared finds the power bracelet. "Hey if it speeds things up I'm all for it!" Jared finds the bomb guy, but is too poor for it right now. Jared decides to run past darknuts. "Yeah good idea, run away." Jared finds a gibdo that is grumbling and wants the food. Jared finds a secret in an old man's room "Yeah fuck you wall old man!" The boss actually has the Triforce for a change. Jared one-shots a bunch of rabbits. "Triple kill!" This is a harder boss fight, as the eyes also have the statues shooting at him. Jared gets the Triforce piece. "Another giant dorito in the bag!" Jared decides to gamble in the money-making game. He wins on his first try! "More like progambling Jared!" Jared can't wait for something terrible to happen that will ruin Jared's winning streak in this episode. Jared ignores the grumble grumble guy. "Yeah, screw that guy!" Jared can't find the bomb dude. He traps himself in the dodongo room, but kills them all. Jared is lost. "Ya really should have made a map." "Praise be to the bomb king!" Jared struggles to fight the darknuts. "It's a matter of principal now!" Jared finally finds the bomb upgrade, and buys it. Jared is excited that he accomplished so much in one episode. "Everything is turning up Jared! We're going to beat the shit out of this game! Ganon is going downnnnn! But first we need a few more doritos! And by that I mean Triforce pieces! But until then you know what to do!" Category:Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED Category:Videos